Sobre Como Sobrevivir a la Traición
by trini.k360
Summary: Los Kaulitz tienen una perfecta vida en Washington D.C, estudian, fiestean y se aman... asi es, los gemelos son una feliz pareja, o al menos eso creen ellos. ¿Podran los Kaulitz superar las dificultades que amenazan su particular relación? TWC/Slash
1. Prologo: ¿Celebración?

Vale, esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo hace ya bastante, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo aqui. Espero que les guste :D  
Les dejo el prologo y el primer capi, haber que les parecen. Los protagonistas son los gemelos de mi banda favorita Tokio Hotel  
xo xo

[U]Prologo: ¿Celebracion?...[/U]

Sabado 13 de Febrero, Washington D.C

Esa mañana Tom, se desperto algo adolorido... miro a su lado, NADIE...  
Se levanto de la cama, y se acerco hacia el enorme ventanal que tenia al lado Derecho...

Tomo el remoto y las cortinas se deslizaron hacia arriba, dejando entrar la poca luz que permitia el Nublado cielo de Foxhall, uno de los mas exclusivos barrios de todo el D.C.; El rastas miro para afuera... Aquella ventana daba a los enormemente espaciosos jardines interiores con que contaba el condominio, se deleito con la vista que tenia desde aquel elevado Piso del edificio...

Despues de un rato abandono la habitacion, y recorrio el innecesariamente amplio apartamento (solo vivian Bill y él alli), llego a la Cocina, y se acerco a prepararse un cafe extremadamente cargado...  
Como lo supuso, junto a la cafetera encontro un mensaje escrito en un papelito...  
_*Tomi, tuve que irme temprano, me llamaron  
para una sesion de fotos extra...  
Espero que no te moleste  
Volvere para la hora del Te_

_Te amo.._

_Bill *_

Maldicion, es que no pueden conseguirse a otro... – Penso el rastas molesto  
Él y su Hermano estan en la Universidad, de hecho en la Misma...

Tom estudia Negocios, En tanto que Bill estudia Historia del Arte, ambos en Georgetown.  
Sin embargo, ambos tienen actividades extra que les ayudan a costear todos los lujos que se dan... Tom ayuda a gestionar los cada vez menos rentables negocios que tiene su Madre en Norteamerica, y Bill se la pasa haciendo de Modelo, ya sea en Fotos o pasarelas, siempre siendo el centro de atencion, y trabajando solo para los mejores...  
Se mudaron a Norteamerica apenas cumplieron los 18 años, para poder estudiar, y sobretodo vivir tranquilos, juntos y apartados de las viejas amistades...

Hasta ahora todo les esta saliendo de maravilla, sin embargo Tom esta algo harto de la mala comunicacion que esta surgiendo entre el y su hermano, ya que por uno u otro motivo ultimamente se ven mucho menos de lo que solian hacerlo, y esto estaba creando un cierto clima de hostilidad entre ellos, o eso le parece al rastas...

Arrugo el papelito, lo dejo ahi, y se preparo el cafe...  
Una vez que lo tuvo entra las manos, se Dirigio de vuelta a la habitacion, y se tendio en la cama a beber el cafe relajadamente...  
Cuando termino, se levanto, y volvio a la Cocina para dejar la taza en su lugar, miro el reloj tenian en la puerta de entrada de la cocina "12.34"  
"Creo que estas durmiendo menos" dijo para si Tom  
Se dirigio a uno de los baños, se dio una rapida ducha, y una vez que estuvo listo, fue a por su laptop, celular, entre otras cosas mas, y se dispuso a salir del apartamento...  
En eso se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo... claro, no llevaba nada sobre la cabeza, fue hasta su Walk in Closet, y busco un pañuelo negro que se amarro rapidamente.  
Al salir, tomo el ascensor, y cuando estuvo en el subterraneo, busco su Audi r8...

Dejo las cosas que traia en el asiento del copiloto, y encendio el motor..

Al rato ya iba de camino al Centro de Washington...  
No tenia muy claro que hacer, pero en vista de la ausencia del pelinegro, quiso darse la tarde para dar un paseo y quisas aprovechar de visitar algun lugar..

Avanzaba bastante lento, para la potencia del automovil, pero enrealidad lo hacia por gusto, estaba dandose el lujo de recorrer con lentitud las calles de la ciudad... Llevaba la musica a todo volumen, y miraba a la gente ir de un lado a otro con relativa prisa...

En eso, frente a un semaforo en verde un Grupo de chicos con aspecto de pre adolescentes se le cruzaron en el camino, con sus Skates, de modo que el rastas casi les atropella...

Tom se molesto bastante, pero penso que mejor no se amargaria el dia por una tonteria y siguio recorriendo la ciudad...

Mas tarde ya cerca de Verizon Center, estaciono el automovil y se bajo para caminar un poco. Habia por alli un carrito donde vendian Hot Dogs, y como ya le habia dado algo de hambre, volvio al auto, saco su billetera, y el celular. Entonces fue hasta el carrito y compro un hot dog...

Con la comida en la mano comenzo a caminar por la calle con aire distraido, unos segundo despues se encontro en el piso, con un skate sobre el estomago, y con su precioso Hot Dog derramado unos centimetro mas lejos de el...

A su lado se ponia de pie, un chico, joven, con el cabello claro y algo revuelto, que le miro entre muerto de risa y asustado ofreciendole la mano..

Tom se incorporo molesto, sin aceptar la ayuda del chico, y antes de decir nada levanto el skate, luego observo al chico, y se dio cuanta que era parte del grupo al que casi habia atropellado por imprudentes un rato atras...

-Supongo que esto es tuyo..- dijo Tom serio devolviendo el skate al muchacho  
-Si, escucha siento...

-Deberian jugar en otro lado, la gente que anda por la calle, no quiere que unos imprudentes puberes les pasen por encima..- dijo Tom no realmente enojado pero divertido al ver la cara de susto que ponian los chicos que acompañaban al que le habia tirado  
-Ya vamonos Justin, es solo un amargado..- dijo un chico, al muchacho que habia botado a Tom  
-A quien llamaste amargado idiota!... A puesto a que nisiquiera saben usar los jodidos skates..- rio Tom  
Al chico parecio molestarle la respuesta del rastas, porque avanzo unos pasos mas cerca...

-Quieres probar..- reto el puber a Tom

-No deberias haber dicho eso mocoso..- respondio Tom ahora algo enojado..

-Vamos, aqui cerca esta mas vacio, el primero que da una vuelta completa gana..- dijo el Chico  
-Y el Perdedor, paga Hot Dogs a Todos..- dijo Tom

-Como quieras, de todos modos tu tendras que pagar..- dijo el chico  
Todavia no muy convencido de porque perdia el tiempo peleandose con aquellos mocosos, Tom les siguio hacia un estacionamiento que quedaba cerca de alli..  
-Justin, dale tu Skate para que pueda competir..- ordeno el chico, al otro muchacho algo mas bajo que habia tirado a Tom

El Chico le entrego el Skate a Tom, y el rastas comenzo a probarlo...

-Estas listo?...- pregunto el rastas desafiante..

-Claro..- respondio el chico  
-Entonces comiencen...- dijo Justin haciendo señas de que se acercaran a donde estaba para comenzar  
Cuando los chicos que observaban dieron el grito de "Ahora!" Tom y el otro chico partieron a la carrera...

La verdad era que el rastas hace tiempo que no usaba un skate, y le estaba costando trabajo mantener el equilibrio...

Iban ambos muy pegados avanzando a mediana velocidad...

El rastas apuro, y dejo atras al otro chico, ganando velocidad a cada instante..

Pasado el rato pudo ya ver, que se acercaba de regreso y el chico habia quedado bastante atras...

Tom llego hasta donde esperaban los otros, con una orgullosa sonrisa y espero a que llegara el chico perdedor, en medio de vitores y bufidos...

Llego entonces el chico, con aire notoriamente enojado y en medio de risas de sus compañeros exclamo..

-No es justo, solo me has ganado porque eres mayor..- exclamo el chico

-No fui yo quien quiso competir..- dijo Tom con aires de superioridad  
-Estoy esperando mi premio, quiero decir, creo que tienes que comprar unos Hot Dogs o no?..- sugirio Tom riendo  
-Jodete!, no traigo dinero suficiente para comprar a todos...- reclamo el chico...

-Entonces eres solo un mocoso estupido y perdedor... por cierto estoy esperando mi Hog Dog..- dijo Tom  
-Es lo justo Robert, eso acordaron..- dijo Justin  
-Callate idiota, de que lado estas...- reclamo el chico  
-Por cierto, tu skate esta genial... – dijo Tom devolviendole a Justin el skate  
En eso Rob, se lo arrebato de las manos...

-Si claro muy genial, por tu jodido skate perdi Justin!..- dijo el Robert, que en un arranque de ira, tiro el skate al suelo y sosteniendolo lo partio en dos de una patada...  
-Que mierda acabas de hacer!..- dijo Justin atonito...  
El rastas no podia creer lo infantil de la actitud del chico que acababa de romper el skate de su "amigo"...  
-Ya callate Justin, es tu culpa que perdiera... tu le chocaste, por eso inicio todo..- dijo Robert, sin siquiera lamentar lo que acababa de hacer  
-Creo que mejor me largo.. – dijo el rastas que no queria presenciar lo que se venia..

Hiso una seña con la mano y camino de regreso a la calle principal...

Estaba ya de nuevo en su Audi r8 conduciendo de regreso a casa, cuando se percato de que comenzaba a llover despacio...

Acelero para volver cuanto antes al apartamento, cuando se encontro ya de vuelta, sentado en el Sofa de la Sala de entretencion (Donde solian tener todos los juegos electronicos y esas cosas), sintio que su telefono vibraba..

-Hola?...-

-Sr. Kaulitz tiene una visita aqui en recepcion, le autorizamos a subir?... pregunto una mujer  
-No ha dicho quien es?..-

-No Señor..- respondio la mujer  
-Bajo enseguida..- dijo Tom, extrañado de aquella visita repentina...

Se apuro en salir del apartamento, y cuando abrio la puerta de entrada, se encontro con una Figura, Alta, extremadamente delgada, y unos ojos marron que le observaban con gracia..  
-Bill...- dijo Tom sonriendo de lado  
-Tomii...- dijo Bill lanzandose a los brazos de su gemelo y cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de él..

-Me extrañaste?..- pregunto el pelinegro al tiempo que se lanzaba a los labios de su gemelo besandole con decision...

-Cada vez estas mas ocupado con tu asunto ese de dartelas de modelo...- reclamo Tom al tiempo que volvia a besar a su gemelo, primero bruscamente, y luego con algo mas de cuidado...

Se separaron y fueron hasta la Habitacion de Bill, que es donde acostumbraban a estar. Se tendieron sobre la cama y empezaron a platicar  
-Bill, esos jodidos contratos tuyos... me tienen harto sabes...- reclamo Tom  
-Pero Tomii, es muy divertido posar, ademas tu sabes que a mi me gusta..- dijo Bill  
-Bill, ultimamente nos vemos la nada misma..- dijo Tom

-Pero eso es mas que nada por la Universidad, no culpes a mis sesiones de eso, ademas tenemos las noches para estar juntos... siempre..- dijo Bill besando a Tom en la mejilla

-Ya, esta bien... no quiero discutir... solo, estemos tranquilos, que ya casi es San Valentin...- dijo el rastas riendo...

Tom se ubico encima de Bill, y comenzo a besarle lentamente, acariciandole el rostro con delicadeza. El pelinegro hizo lo propio y acaricio con cuidado el pecho del rastas...  
Le quito la polera que traia, y comenzo a besarle el cuello para luego bajar lentamente por su pecho...

Invirtieron posiciones de modo que el rastas quedo debajo de Bill

El pelinegro besaba el pecho de Tom que estaba notoriamente exitado y se quito la polera negra y ajustada que traia...

El rastas atrajo a Bill para besarle, jugando con su lengua en la boca del pelinegro..  
Entonces comenzo a quitar el cinturon del jean al pelinegro... pero este le detuvo de subito, cortando el beso y pidiendole un momento a su gemelo..

-Tomi, tengo primero quiero contarte algo...- dijo Bill  
-Pero, seguro puede esperar, ven aqui..- dijo Tom tocando el delgado torzo de su gemelo  
El Pelinegro detuvo las manos del rastas entre las suyas y le miro serio...

-Necesito decirtelo..- insistio Bill

-Esta bien, que ocurre..- dijo Tom incorporandose en la cama..

Bill, salio de encima de su gemelo y se ubico frente a el de rodillas...

-Tomi, lo que pasa es que mañana hay una Celebracion...- dijo Bill

-¿Celebracion? De que hablas, ya se que mañana es San Valentin Bill, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes..- dijo el rastas  
-No, Tom, lo que pasa es que hay un desfile...- dijo Bill  
-Pero Bill eso podias decirmelo luego, mañana vemos que hacer, si quieres vamos a ese desfile...- dijo Tom  
-Tom, no me estas entendiendo dejame terminar..- dijo Bill  
-Luego me dices, sigamos en lo que estabamos..- dijo Tom  
-Por favor, tengo que decirte ahora...- insistio Bill algo nervioso

-Esta bien.. te escucho..- dijo Tom

-Tomi, lo que pasa es que me han pedido que participe mañana en el Desfile de San Valentin de Yves Saint Laurent, en New York...- dijo Bill

Tom se le quedo mirando...

-Bill, pense que mañana podriamos pasar todo el dia juntos... EN PAZ!..- dijo Tom  
-Pero Tomii, es tan importante, no podia negarme...- dijo Bill  
-Osea que ya has firmadoo..- inquirio Tom

-Si, pero volvere el Lunes, ademas si quieres puedes venir conmigo..- dijo Bill  
-Vale, Bill, ya me queda claro que te importa mas un Jodido desfile que pasar el dia conmigo verdad... no me interesa acompañarte..- dijo Tom molesto, levantandose y poniendose la polera...  
-Pero Tom, no reacciones asi... sabes que me importas..- dijo Bill  
-Lo disimulas bastante bien entonces...- dijo Tom  
-Tom, a donde vas..- dijo Bill

-No te interesa, vete a tu jodido desfile... nos vemos el Lunes...- dijo Tom saliendo de la habitacion...

El Pelinegro se quedo sentado sobre la cama, entre triste y molesto...  
En tanto el rastas descendio al subterraneo, y Tomo el Audi Q7 de Bill, para abandonar el condominio a Toda Velocidad...-


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi valentin?

[U]Capitulo 1:¿Quieres ser Mi Valentin?...[/U]

13 de Febrero, 22.50hrs... Washington D.C

El rastas avanzaba por las calles en el Q7 a toda velocidad, con la vista algo nublada, de la rabia que le daba que Bill fuese tan egoista, y se preocupase mas de un estupido desfile, que de pasar el jodido dia "Del Amor" juntos...  
Se detuvo cerca de un negocio y entro de mala gana. Se acerco hasta la seccion de bebidas alcoholicas y busco lo que queria... No encontro nada que le gustara demasiado, asi que tomo un Whisky Johnnie Walker Etiqueta Dorada, se acerco a pagarlo, para luego marcharse con la misma mala cara con que habia entrado..

Siguio avanzando a alta velocidad por las calles de Washigton D.C sin saber muy bien a donde iba...

Se detuvo un momento, y comenzo a beber de la Botella del Whisky que acababa de comprar, bebio sin ningun miramiento, sintiendo cada segundo como el liquido le hacia arder la garganta, aliviando con ello la rabia que sentia...

Dejo la botella a la mitad, y luego siguio avanzando a alta velocidad, sin siquiera cuestionarse, si era o no prudente conducir, cuando acababa de beberse media botella de Whisky de alta pureza...

A lo lejos diviso la Cupula del Capitolio, lo que le ayudo a orientarse, disminuyo la velocidad, y dio vuelta en circulo a una de las rotondas que se encuentran frente al Capitolio, siguio avanzando hasta encontrarse con la siguiente rotonda, dio la vuelta completa y regreso por donde habia venido, hasta llegar al Ulyses S. Grant Memorial, que queda a medio camino entre las dos Rotondas y en frente del Capitolio...

Paro el auto, e iba a seguir bebiendo, cuando una figura, a los pies de la Estatua Central del memorial llamo su atencion...  
Se bajo del Q7, y avanzo subiendo las escaleras hasta alcanzar la Figura central del Jinete Montado. Alli daba vueltas de un lado a otro un chico vestido con un Poleron verde, que a Tom le parecio conocido...

Se acerco hasta quedar mas cerca del chico, y cuando este volteo, se quedo mirando al rastas con rostro asustado... entonces Tom pudo reconocerle..

-Eres... eres Justin verdad?..- pregunto el rastas dubitativo, sobretodo porque con la media Botella que se habia bebido no estaba seguro de si su vista funcionaba de lo mejor...

El chico le miro entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando recordar el rostro del rastas. Entonces parecio cambiar la expresion de su rostro a una menos hostil...  
-Si, tu eres aquel chico de hoy en la tarde verdad?..- devolvio la pregunta Justin..

-Asi es, que mal perdedor tu amigo eh?..- dijo Tom entre risas..

-Es un idiota..- dijo Justin mirando hacia otro lado

-Hey, ahora que lo pienso, que haces por aqui a esta hora... no crees que es un poco tarde para andar paseando solo a la luz de la luna?...- bromeo Tom

-Nada, solo estoy esperando a que vengan por mi...- dijo el chico sin mirar a Tom

-Al parecer te han olvidado, porque ya es bastante tarde, y en general tengo que decir que transito en la ciudad esta bastante vacio...- dijo Tom

-Da lo mismo, ya me ire..- dijo Justin contradiciendose  
-No que esperabas a que vinieran por ti?..- pregunto Tom  
-Solo, dejame en paz si... no te interesa lo que yo haga..- dijo Justin caminando un poco lejos de Tom

-Tienes razon, me largo, creo que va a llover y bailar bajo la lluvia no es mi hobbie..- dijo Tom intentando saber que le pasaba al chico  
-Como sea...- dijo Justin dando vueltas en circulo

-Niño, necesitas decirme que te pasa, no pienso dejarte aca tirado, mirate, incluso diria que te fumaste algo...- dijo Tom  
-Solo fue una probada, que me dio una pareja que estaba aqui cuando llegue, no te metas conmigo solo largate..- dijo Justin nervioso

El rastas se preocupo un poco, y tomo al chico del brazo e hizo que le mirara...  
-Que rayos te hiso el imbecil de tu amigo, que estas aqui solo con ganas de nada eh?..- pregunto Tom con seriedad  
Justin se libro del agarre y cayo al suelo, se quito la gorra que traia y la lanzo cerca..

Al ver que el chico permanecio sentado en el piso, con las rodillas contra su pecho, el rastas se sento junto a él...

-Justin, estas bien?..- pregunto Tom intentando ver el rostro del chico, que lo tenia escondido entre sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

-Escucha, no es nada grave, pero el idiota de Rob, hizo mierda mi skate, y...-  
-Pero calmate, solo es un skate..- dijo Tom intentando relajarlo  
-Maldicion, no todo el jodido mundo tiene dinero para comprar un skate como si nada ademas, aquel skate, no era nada barato, y mi Madre me lo habia dado hace poco menos de una semana, no puedo llegar a casa asi nada mas, ella se mata trabajando todos los dias, y encima, gasto dinero que no tenia para comprarme el Maldito Skate, y Rob va y lo parte en Dos! No es justo...- dijo Justin sollozando  
Al rastas le dio una pena enorme la situacion, y atrajo al chico hacia si...  
-Tranquilo, tu madre entendera , no ha sido culpa tuya...- dijo Tom

-No, no quiero tener que decirle que el Jodido Skate esta hecho pedasos...- sollozo Justin

-Mirame, no desesperes...- dijo Tom tomando la mejilla del chico haciendo que este le mirase...  
En ese momento el rastas casi por acto reflejo le acaricio con cuidado el rostro al chico... y este sonrio levemente tambien sin darse cuenta...  
Tom le limpio una lagrima que caia solitaria y acerco lentamente su rostro al del chico, de modo que sus narices chocaron. Justin le miro entre asustado y nervioso, entreabriendo los labios... el rastas no dejo pasar ese gesto, y junto sus labios con los del chico, en un beso corto y superficial...

Justin parecio asustado por lo que acababa de pasar y se levanto rapidamente, quedando parado a un metro o algo mas, del rastas, que le miro, tambien, algo sorprendido por lo que habia hecho...

-Justin, lo siento, nose, mierda, perdona yo..- intentaba articular el rastas poniendose de pie...

-Porque has hecho eso, yo, no soy marica o algo, no puedes venir aqui a reirte de mi, fingiendo preocupacion y luego besarme, ni siquiera me conoces..- reclamo Justin nervioso

En ese momento, comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotitas, que fueron aumentando de intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos...  
-Justin, encerio, no quiero que, pienses mal de mi, lo siento, fue un jodido impulso, nose...- dijo Tom, aun sin comprender muy bien porque le habia besado  
El rastas recogio la gorra que Justin habia tirado momentos atras... y se acerco hasta el para darsela..

El chico la recibio y le miro con cierta desconfianza...

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, habian dado paso ahora a fuertes goterones que caian sin tregua de modo que ambos estaban quedando empapados...  
-Justin, si quieres te llevo a casa... vamos, que sino quedaremos totalmente mojados...- dijo Tom  
-No, no quiero irme, vete tu..- dijo Justin...

-No voy a dejarte aqui ...- dijo Tom  
-Dejame, ya vere como vuelvo a casa...- dijo Justin

-Ven conmigo...- dijo Tom agarrando a Justin de la mano y guiandole de vuelta hasta el Q7...  
Le abrio la puerta del asiento del copiloto y una vez que el chico estuvo adentro, el rastas subio y encendio el Motor...

-Vaya que pedazo de auto tienes...- comento Justin..  
-No es mio, es de mi hermano, pero tengo un r8... ese si es mio..- dijo Tom

-Wow... Oye.. por cierto, no se tu nombre..- dijo de pronto el chico  
-Soy Tom, Tom Kaulitz..- dijo el rastas a modo de presentacion ofreciendo su mano al niño...

-Yo soy Justin, Justin Bieber...- dijo el muchacho estrechando su mano con la de Tom  
Luego, el rastas comenzo a conducir, y abandono el sector del Capitolio para adentrarse en el centro. La lluvia estaba aun mas tormentosa y parecia no querer detenerse...  
La furia con que caian las gotas, hacian dificil el camino para Tom, que no veia demasiado bien... asi que decidio detenerse un momento... cerca de un parque aislado  
-Maldicion, la estupida lluvia, me molesta ya casi no puedo ver a donde vamos, y el GPS del auto, no esta funcionando muy bien...- reclamo el rastas  
-Tengo frio...- dijo Justin

En ese instante Tom encendio la calefaccion, miro a Justin que se frotaba las manos y se echaba aire caliente, con la boca... aquello le parecio Jodidamente Sexy, y quiso golpearse a si mismo por haber pensado asi...  
-Es que no aguanto..- dijo Tom para si..

-Justin..- dijo Tom, el chico se volteo y le miro...  
Entonces el rastas acerco su cabeza y atrajo al chico hacia si desde el hombro, y le beso de nuevo, esta vez mas profundamente... en un principio, Justin parecio temblar, y reaccionar con rechazo, pero luego siguio el ritmo lento y cuidadoso con que Tom le besaba, y comenzo a aportar algo el tambien...  
Se separaron un instante y Justin se paso al asiento del conductor, sentandose sobre Tom...  
-No se porque hago esto...- dijo Justin pensando en voz alta con voz temblorosa...  
El rastas le beso de nuevo, esta vez con mas energia, y Justin respondio de igual manera. Permanecieron asi un momento; Tom agarro entre sus manos las de Justin que eran mas pequeñas y delicadas que las suyas y las estrecho ...

Luego introdujo sus manos por debajo de la ropa del chico, acariciandole la espalda, que por cierto tenia bastante helada...

Se separaron un momento volviendo a entralazar las manos, y mirandose confundidos...

-Nunca, nunca habia besado a un chico...- dijo Justin nervioso  
-Tampoco Yo...- mintio el rastas (omitiendo su "Relacion" de practicamente 4 años con su gemelo)

-Eres muy lindo...- dijo Tom acariciando la mejilla del chico que se sonrojo...  
-Yo... nose Tom, estoy nervioso...- dijo Justin...

-No voy a hacerte daño, si quieres seguimos el camino ahora mismo...- dijo Tom  
Justin miro hacia el asiento del copiloto un momento, y luego al rastas...  
-Quiero que me vuelvas a besar...- dijo Justin

El rastas no se hizo esperar, y unieron sus labios de nuevo, primero lentamente, y luego aumentando la intensidad.

Tom se atrevio a introducir lentamente su lengua en la boca del chico, quien reacciono asustado, pero luego pudo acostumbrarse...  
Podia sentir las manos temblorosas de Justin, que ahora le acariciaban la espalda por encima de la ropa...  
-Ven Justin...- dijo Tom, sin reparar a analizar si estaba bien lo que se le acababa de ocurrir...

Abrio la puerta, e hizo que Justin bajase, mojandose por la fuerte lluvia, salio él rapidamente y abrio la puera de atras...  
Justin entro y se sento en mitad de el Amplio asiento en que cabian por lo menos tres personas comodamente sentadas. El rastas entro despues, sentandose junto a él...

Le Miro, y el chico le sonrio nervioso...  
Tom se quito la ropa de arriba, y se acerco a Justin para besarle nuevamente...

El chico respondia a los besos del rastas con entusiasmo, y este fue quitandole el Poleron, y luego la polera, lentamente, de modo que el chico se sintiera confiado...

Al contemplar el pecho desnudo de Justin, Tom reparo en lo Joven que era, sin embargo no se detuvo y siguio besandole con mas intensidad...  
Luego Ayudo a Justin a recostarse en el asiento, y se poso sobre el sin aplastarle, besandolo con delicadeza y acariciandole el torzo, invitandole a que hiciera lo mismo...  
Bajo sus manos hasta la pelvis de Justin, y le comenzo a bajar el pantalon, riendo infantilmente al percatarse de la ereccion del Chico...

Le masajeo la entrepierna con cuidado provocando que Justin soltara pequeños gemidos. El rastas se quito lo que le quedaba de Ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Estaba entonces besando el cuello del chico, cuando este le aparto solo un poco para que le mirase...  
-Tom, espera...- dijo el chico  
-Que ocurre Justin?..- pregunto con amabilidad Tom

-No se si soy capas de continuar..- dijo el chico avergonzado  
A Tom le enternecio la obvia confesion del chico... No era como que esperase hacerle el amor o algo... No queria hacerle daño, y Justin era muy joven o eso le parecia al rastas, de modo que No queria presionarle...  
-Si quieres nos detenemos ahora...- dijo Tom  
-Pero, es que no quiero que te detengas... me, me siento muy bien asi...- dijo el chico colorado. El rastas le acaricio el rostro...  
-Eres muy tierno sabias?..- dijo el rastas

-Y tu me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes habia sentido...- dijo Justin  
-Solo imitame...- dijo Tom  
El rastas, volvio a besarle, y lentamente comenzo a rozar su miembro con el del chico, despacio, con delicadeza para no causar heridas al chico por los roces...  
Justin lentamente fue siguiendo el ritmo de Tom, que fue aumentando la intensidad segundo a segundo, mientras volvia a besarle en los labios jugando con el labio inferior del chico, mordiendoselo levemente, para luego pasar al labio superior..  
Siguieron rozandose uno al otro, hasta que finalemente ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, lanzando gemidos ahogados, llenos de regocijo...

-Como te sentiste?..- pregunto Tom recuperando la respiracion todavia sobre Justin...

-Nose, nunca me habia sentido asi... – dijo Justin que respiraba con dificultad..

Tom se incorporo y se sento hacia el lado Opuesto a Justin descansando su espalda en la Puerta, tomo su Ropa y se vistio. Justin hizo lo mismo.  
El rastas hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara a él, este obedecio sin dudar.

Entonces el rastas le apego a su pecho y le abrazo...

Se quedaron asi tendidos en el Asiento trasero del Q7, sin decir nada...  
Hasta que Tom sintio, que la respiracion de Justin se volvia mas ligera, y se dio cuenta de que se habia quedado dormido...  
En aquel instante, al contemplar el apacible rostro de Justin durmiendo contra su pecho, se dio cuenta de que el chico definitivamente era demasiado Joven, y sintio que su estomago daba vueltas... espero que no fuera demasiado menor...

Le acaricio el rostro con suavidad para no despertarle, pero el chico no estaba dormido y abrio los ojos lentamente esbozando una sonrisa...  
-Esto tambien se siente muy bien...- dijo Justin  
-No quieres que te lleve a tu Casa?...- pregunto Tom  
-No, no quiero llegar todavia, creo que mamá me creera si le invento alguna cosa...- dijo Justin abrazandose mas a Tom

-Nose que me pasa Tom, nunca me han gustado los chicos, pero contigo me siento tan bien, es como si nada pudiera pasarme estando a tu lado... Que bueno que el idiota de Rob, destruyo mi skate, sino quisas, no estariamos aqui, y estoy contento de estar aqui contigo...- dijo Justin  
-Justin, eres un jodido Angel, que me ha dado paz, en medio de tantos problemas...- dijo Tom, recordando su discusion con Bill... Recordando la fecha ...  
-No te rias, pero me acabo de acordar que ya debe ser San Valentin...- dijo Justin

-Asi es, son las 02.37 aM... Ya es Oficialmente San Valentin... haha..- rio Tom  
-Estas listo para romper algunos corazones este dia?..- pregunto Tom al chico...  
-Supongo que ese era el plan... pero ya no tiene caso, creo que alguien ya me atrapo...- dijo Justin sonrojado

-Si tu lo dices... entonces ¿Quieres ser mi Valentin?..- pregunto Tom infantilmente al chico. Justin que estaba adormilado, asintio sonriendo y apego su cabeza mas cerca del cuello de Tom, quien agacho la cabeza un poco para darle un pequeño beso, y luego al igual que el chico cerro los ojos para poder descansar...

En tanto Bill, que estaba en el Aeropuerto, habia decidido cancelar el viaje, y se volvio a casa, pensando que Tom seguro ya debia de estar por volver...  
Se quedo dormido en la Sala de Entretencion con la TV encendida, esperando a que el rastas volviera...

10.12 aM...-

El rastas abrio los ojos algo sobresaltado, y se encontro con los tenues rayos de Sol que le caian desde la ventana de Adelante. Miro a su pecho y se encontro con Justin que dormia tranquilamente con una de sus manos aferrada a su Ancha Polera...  
Entonces recordo todo lo que habia hecho la noche anterior, y sintio la cabeza arremolinada...

Miro a Justin, y le parecio aun mas joven que la noche anterior, tenia que saber su edad eso le preocupaba... Se estaba sintiendo como un jodido profanador  
Decidio despertarle para llevarle a casa. Movio el hombro del chico con cuidado para que se despertase, y Justin abrio los ojos lentamente...  
Se incorporo, dio un pequeño bostezo y luego miro hacia el lado. Donde el rastas le miraba divertido...  
-Haz dormido bien?...- pregunto el rastas...  
-Si, eso creo, eres como una almohada...- dijo el chico de pronto preocupado  
Tom sonrio, y Justin le robo un beso...

-Ya debe ser tarde o no?..- pregunto el chico

-Son las 10.17 de hecho..- dijo Tom indicandole el Reloj del Automovil

-Creo que tendre que inventarle una buena a mamá, seguro debe estar preocupada..- dijo Justin  
-Yo te ofreci llevarte a casa..- recordo Tom  
El Chico se volvio a abrazar a él, y le miro hacia arriba  
-Encerio me ha gustado lo de anoche, nunca me habia sentido asi, Me gustas...- dijo Justin con honestidad  
-Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, tambien a mi me gusto, eres el mocoso mas sexy que conozco...- dijo Tom  
-Dijiste que nunca habias estado con un chico, eso quiere decir que conoces a alguien mas?..- pregunto Justin  
-Justin, no voy a mentirte, a diferencia de ti, yo si he tenido digamos.. "Sexo" con algunas chicas... – dijo Tom  
Eso parecio disgustar a Justin, o mas bien hacerle sentir tonto por no haber sido capaz de llegar hasta el final con Tom

-Siento que no hayamos podido hacerlo.. ya sabes... eso..- dijo Justin  
-No, no pienses eso, no tiene importancia, ademas, de verdad que la pase muy bien... tambien estoy contento de haber estado contigo..- dijo Tom desordenando el pelo a Justin.

-Entonces, te llevo a casa?...- pregunto Tom  
El chico asintio. De modo que ambos abandonaron el asiento trasero del Q7, y volvieron a los asientos de adelante...  
El rastas se restrego un poco los ojos, y se acomodo para encender el Motor...

-Donde vives Justin?..- pregunto Tom  
-En Brentwood..- respondio el chico  
-Esta bien, mira escribe tu direccion en el GPS vale?..- pidio Tom  
Justin escribio la direccion y el mapa marco el camino hasta la casa de Justin... de modo que el rastas comenzo a seguir la indicacion del GPS, a mediana velocidad.  
Aquella mañana, el Sol estaba un poco mas presente que el dia anterior, aunque las nubes seguian imponiendose a los rayos que intentaban infiltrarse entre ellas...

El transito estaba particularmente expedito. Entonces el rastas recordo que aun no sabia la edad de Justin...  
-Justin, no me has contado que edad tienes..- sentencio Tom  
-Tengo 15...- respondio el chico con naturalidad  
-Mierda!*.- penso para si Tom, Maldicion, el chico de verdad era menor que el...

**5 jodidos años menos**... No podia ser cierto... se sentia como un completo depravado...

Habia ligado con un verdadero mocoso... Ahora si que se sentia culpable...  
Siguio conduciendo y pasaron a una gasolinera para llenar el estanque. Despues continuaron el camino hacia la casa de Justin, y cuando ya estaban cerca Tom detuvo el auto.

-Bien, ya esta, creo que puedes caminar desde aqui no..- dijo Tom, ante el hecho de que obviamente no podia llegar a dejarle hasta la puerta de la casa...

-Claro, no hay problema..- dijo el chico mirando a Tom sin saber que hacer

Ambos se quedaron mirando, aquello fue incomodo.. ninguno de los dos sabia que decir a continuacion... pero fue Justin, quien quisas por la edad, mas espontaneo hablo...

-Tom, vamos a volver a vernos verdad?...- pregunto Justin con cierta angustia en los ojos, que no paso inadvertida para Tom...

Tom no sabia que responder, si le decia que No, el chico quedaria mal y daria por hecho que fue solo un jodido juego de una noche, y eso era justamente lo que habia sido ¿O No?; Mas aun asi, no podia darle entender eso a Justin, no queria que se sintiese mal... Joder! Que carajo le respondia?  
-No lo se...- respondio Tom con honestidad  
Justin abrio los ojos como abrumado por la respuesta  
-No tenemos que vernos de nuevo, si no quieres..- dijo Justin  
-Escuchame Justin no es que no quiera, pero Joder! No estaria bien, es que yo ya tengo 20 y bueno, Si tu fueras chica quizas seria mas facil, pero podemos meternos en problemas... ya sabes por ... las jodidas leyes..- dijo Tom confundido

-Tom, nadie tiene porque enterarse, solo quiero verte... me gustaria poder verte de nuevo...- dijo Justin con la vista baja y jugando con sus manos nervioso

-Tu, de verdad quieres que nos veamos otra vez?..- pregunto Tom  
-Eso creo...- dijo Justin con la voz bajita  
Entonces el rastas busco en uno de los compartimientos que tenia a su lado, tarjetitas de presentacion, al menos eso serviria, menos mal que Bill siempre tenia de las suyas tambien..  
-Ten, aqui esta mi nº de celular..- dijo Tom dandole una de las tarjetitas de presentacion que entregaba a los Socios de los negocios de su Madre..  
-Cuando vamos a vernos?...- pregunto Justin

-Nose, Justin, solo, piensa bien las cosas, llamame si...- dijo Tom nervioso

-Esta bien..- respondio Justin

-Ahora vete a casa, que tu Madre ha de estar dando aviso a la policia...- dijo Tom  
-Si, nos vemos entonces..- dijo Justin abriendo la puerta..  
Se volteo y abrazo a Tom unos instantes, suficiente para que el rastas sintiera que el estomago se le revolvia..  
-Porque eres tan jodidamente tierno! Ven..- dijo Tom sujetando el rostro de Justin y besandole suavemente...  
Se separaron y el chico se bajo del Q7. y comenzo a avanzar derecho por la calle hasta subir luego a una vereda. Entonces se volteo y hizo señas a Tom con la mano...  
Tom encendio el motor, y comenzo a dar la vuelta, no sin antes responder a las señas del chico...

Acelero y trato de alejarse lo antes posible de lugar. De modo que avanzaba a una velocidad poco prudente por calles en que normalmente se transita despacio...

Ya iba bastante lejos de Brentwood, cuando su celular vibro...

-Tomiii!... donde te metiste, he pasado toda la jodida noche esperando ... de hecho me dormi esperando a que llegaras!..- dijo Bill al otro lado

-Bill, no que te ibas a New York...- respondio Tom sin mucho animo  
-Idiota, me devolvi del aeropuerto porque claro que me importas mas que un jodido desfile, y no queria dejarte solo...- dijo Bill  
-Voy camino a casa Bill... ayer estaba molesto, asi que me pase la noche en el Auto..- dijo Tom  
-Bueno Tomi, por cierto Feliz San Valentin..- dijo Bill  
Tom no fue capaz de devolver el saludo y colgo el telefono...

Acelero para poder llegar pronto al apartamento, estaba confundido, y todavia sentia que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Como habia sido tan imprudente, para ligarse a un mocoso...- No podia entenderlo...

Una vez alla, Bill le recibio con una media sonrisa y un calido abrazo, que hizo que Tom se estremeciera... DOBLEMENTE  
Se sentia terrible, se habia pasado la noche con un mocoso de 15, un mocoso que apenas acababa de conocer, y encima muy contra su voluntad, tenia que reconocer, que aunque sentia que no debia verle mas, el chico le gustaba. Por otro lado, aquello implicaba que le habia sido "infiel" a Bill, encima el dia de San Valentin... La cosa no podia ser peor. Intentaba buscar alguna justificacion pero no conseguia encontrarla...  
*Te ligaste al niño, porque estabas molesto con Bill, o acaso habia querido ligarselo desde que el mocoso le boto la tarde anterior¿?¿?¿?.. No encontraba respuestas...

-Tomii!... estas todo distraido, te estoy preguntando que donde vamos a ir a comer!..- reclamo Bill  
-Donde tu quieras Bill, sabes que me da lo mismo, lo que queria era pasar el dia contigo, vamos donde tu quieras...- dijo Tom sonriendole a Bill lo mas que pudo..

-Bien, entonces yo elijo el lugar! Si adivina! Mac Donalds!..- dijo Bill dando saltitos...  
Tom no pudo evitar reir ante los gestos de emocion de su gemelo...  
Bajaron hasta el subterraneo y se subieron en el Q7, Bill tiro su bolso en la parte de atras.  
El pelinegro quiso conducir, y Tom no pudo hacer menos que darle en el gusto...  
Bill guiado por unas ganas de probar la comida del Lugar con la gran "M", llevo el automovil a toda velocidad hasta el Mac Donalds mas cercano.  
Estaciono cerca de alli, e iban en direccion a la tienda cuando..

-Tomi, olvide mi bolso... esperame..- dijo Bill corriendo en Direccion a automovil..  
Abrio la puerta del asiento de atras, y cogio su bolso, entonces vio que en el suelo habia una Gorra verde, de tamaño mas pequeño que las que acostumbraba a usar su gemelo... La Tomo entre sus manos y la saco. Camino hacia Tom con curiosidad...  
-Tomi, de quien es esta gorra?...-  
Tom reconocio la Gorra de inmediato...

Lo que le faltaba, a Justin se le habia quedado su Bendita gorra, y Bill la acababa de encontrar...-


End file.
